Wraith: The Black Dagger Guild
by L'AkumaChevalier
Summary: Gaara has had enough trouble in his lifetime.  When a pirate makes a business proposition, Gaara wonders 'What more can I loose' and immediately signs on. Little does he know, he can loose a lot.  AU, OP/Naruto x-over.  No pairings yet.


**This story takes place in an One Piece/Naruto crossover reality. Gov't has total control, the "Hidden Villages" are actually rebel groups and there are no ninja ranks except for Kage.**

**Thanks to Sunayoko for posting this while my computer was being a jackass and thanks to Things24 for reading this over. Please enjoy, and remember this is my first fan fiction so if it sucks, tell me. **

**WRAITH, _the black dagger guild_**

**_-by _L'AKUMACHEVALIER**

**Prologue:**

_January Nineteenth, One-thousand-nine-hundred-eighty-sixth recorded year,_

_Rebel Camp_

Karura's screams echoed through the camp. Kibishii paced outside the tent. They wouldn't let him in until after the child had been born. He bit his lip and kept glancing nervously at the tent-flap. With each of his wife's screams, an emotional dagger was twisted in his gut.

"Relax, Kibishii. If you give yourself a heart attack, who's gonna be around to take care of her?" Minato was sitting on a rotting tree stump, not ten paces away, in the lotus position. The blonde-haired man was given the kind of glare that had enough power to scare a demon.

He only shrugged it off. Kibishii's expression went from worried, to angry and annoyed, to just annoyed.

"You're lucky Minato. Your Kushina isn't pregnant."

"Not yet…"

"A bit of advice for you. Don't have kids, they're annoying and cause quite a great deal of grief." The former Kazekage mumbled as he continued pacing, wincing everytime his wife cried out in pain.

"In your opinion…" Minato mumbled. Another death glare. "What? Oh… Right… since you have two kids, you would know…"

And another death glare.

The screams had stopped. Kibishii immediately tore into the medic tent and froze. His wife, Karura, was dead. His heart dropped into his intestines and his lungs seemed to ice over.

"K-Karu—Karura." He stuttered out. His knees gave way and he sank to the ground, sobbing.

Tsunade was kneeling beside the blonde woman's corpse with a baby. He had a little red fuzz on the top of his head. He whimpered softly, but was drowned out by his father by far.

"Get a grip!" the blonde medic woman snapped. She stood, still cradling the tiny child in the crook of her arm. "Your wife would be ashamed to see you, the Yondaime Kazekage, crying like her newborn son!" The baby stopped whimpering the moment his father became silent. Tsunade continued. "And, in case you're wondering, she named the child."

Kibishii looked up at her. "What was the name?"

"She named him Gaara, in the hopes that he would be able to stop this awful war and be the opposite of his name's meaning."

-:-:-:-:-

_November Fifth, One-thousand-nine-hundred-eighty-sixth recorded year,_

_Rebel Camp_

The day of Namikaze Naruto's birth was full of agony. First, his father was killed in a Marine attack. Secondly, his mother died shortly after his birth. So… that left Naruto in the care of Minato and Kushina's closest friend; Kibishii, the Yondaime Kazekage.

At the moment, Temari was trying to comfort her newest "sibling."

"Shhh, Naruto." She soothed stroking the baby's arm. The three-year-old looked back at her other two brothers. One was sound asleep. The other was just sitting there looking around. He, Gaara, never slept. So it stood to reason that he was awake at 12:30 in the night.

Temari hopped off the box next to her baby brother's bed and went over to Gaara. She crouched on the floor in front of him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Gaara only looked up at her with his icy eyes. The little blonde girl sighed and went back to her bed. She was only three, but had a very responsible attitude toward her siblings. She could hear the sound of horse hooves and ran to the tent flap. She undid the piece of rope that held it closed and looked through. Her father's raiding party was back.

Only, her father wasn't with them.

Tsunade, the doctor-woman, pulled her horse's reigns till it stopped. Jiraiya and Orochimaru helped her off the horse. The three conversed briefly as she began making her way towards the Temari's tent.

She paused and glared at Orochimaru for something he'd said. He had that expression on his face, the 'what-did-I-do' expression. Jiraiya hissed something harsh at him from across the top of Tsunade's head. Orochimaru feigned going for the sword he wore at his side, Tsunade glared at him them ordered the two of them stop it.

Fugaku joined them, striding along, just beside Jiraiya, safe from Tsunade's wrath. The blonde woman in the middle paused. She looked at Orochimaru first, then at Jiraiya and Fugaku. Something she said made them all hang their heads in shame or sadness (Temari couldn't tell).

Tsunade kept walking forward, the others stayed put. The blonde doctor-woman pushed open the tent flap and looked down at Temari. She looked over all the other children; Kankuro and Naruto, asleep. And Gaara totally awake and staring at her.

Tsunade crouched down to Temari's height. The little blonde girl looked the big blonde woman right in the eye, "Is daddy dead?" she asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, he's not. But the soldiers captured him. You're going to come live with me for a while, ok?"

"All of us?" Temari asked.

Again, Tsunade shook her head. "Just you and Naruto. Gaara's going with Fugaku-san and Kankuro is going with Jiraiya."

Over the doctor's shoulder, Temari could see Jiraiya's shoulders slump that much further. "But I want all my brothers to come with me!" she stamped her foot, frustrated.

"You'll see them everyday. And it's better this than we send all of you to go with a separate pirate crew, each." The woman joked. The girl pouted and shook her head. She started to cry.

Unnoticed, Gaara had crawled across the floor of the tent to Temari's side. He'd grabbed her pant leg and pulled himself up into a standing position.

"Emawi!" He squeaked. She looked down at her brother and couldn't help smiling. The expression on the baby's face was a cross between frustration and confusion. Tsunade couldn't help smiling either. Gaara was kind of scary, even as a baby, but his action was just too cute.

Temari crouched down. He lost hold and fell back on his rear. No crying for Gaara. His sister picked him up as only a three-year-old could and carried him out to Fugaku. She put Gaara on the ground in front of the Uchiha and looked up at him.

"Fugaku-san," She stared. He raised an eyebrow. She gestured for him to crouch down. He crouched in front of the little girl. "Take care of my little brother." Temari said in a solemn expression.

"Of course." Fugaku smiled and picked Gaara up. The baby bore an expression that was a combination of confusion, frustration, and anger. The Uchiha's brow furrowed. He didn't feel right about letting Tsunade lie to Temari or separating the siblings.

And he felt like the tiny redhead in his arms knew it.

-:-:-:-:-

_November First, One-Thousandth-Nine-Hundred-Ninety-Second Recorded Year,_

_Uchiha Compound, Southern Woods, Nine miles east of Windmill Village._

Sasuke flinched. He saw how strong his adopted sibling was, and it scared him. Gaara obviously wasn't an Uchiha, his blood-red hair and crystal-like green eyes made that all too clear. Itachi had ignored that and treated Sasuke and Gaara exactly the same.

But Itachi had an expression on his face sometimes. An expression Sasuke just didn't get. Whenever Gaara had his back turned on the oldest sibling, the expression would flash across Itachi's face.

Sasuke didn't know how to describe it exactly, but it looked like pain to him.

"Ita-nii!" Sasuke poked his brother's back.

"Mm?" Itachi looked over his shoulder at his blood brother.

"Gaara-ani's not really our brother, is he?"

"Not by blood… But you and I must treat him like he is." Itachi explained. Itachi's words were the basis of Sasuke's current Nindo: "_Treat those you hate with hate, and those you love with respect._" And Sasuke hated the World Government.


End file.
